


Blood and lust

by Mukashii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fever, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukashii/pseuds/Mukashii
Summary: Sanji got lost on a stormy night and arrived in an abandoned village. All he find there is houses falling into ruins and a mansion he thought was inhabited but a vampire took up residence in there a long time ago and had decided to satisfy his thirst.





	Blood and lust

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! It's me again for a little LawSan OS. It's Halloween and since I always find reasons to write about this pairing I thought it would be a good occasion to do so ahah
> 
> So it's not really scary for a Halloween story but I hope you'll enjoy it x)

The weather was awful, the rain was falling hard, the thunder was resounding and even though the night had probably not yet fallen it was so dark that you couldn't tell the difference. Sanji was lost and exhausted, he only dreamed of being able to find a dry place to rest and warm up a little, but the city he was passing through seemed abandoned. Not a single living soul was in sight, not even a light in a window that could tell him that someone was actually living here. Even the inn seemed to have been abandoned years earlier, windows were broken and the wood was even starting to rot. The roofs of almost all the buildings were collapsed, preventing him from sheltering from wind, cold and rain. He tried to get into one of them, but he was quickly driven out by the presence of rats infesting the house, he would rather sleep outside than catch diseases because of these filthy vermin. 

He still didn't know how he managed to lose his comrades. They were all walking together in the middle of the forest after reaching this area and Sanji stopped just for a moment because he thought he saw something between the trees. By the time he turned around his friends had disappeared without a trace. He was angry with them for leaving him alone, but he was also worried, it was not normal that they vanished in this way and that he could not find them.

The storm was still raging as he moved away from what he thought was the main square of the village and because of his tiredness and bad weather Sanji felt more than he saw he was not alone. He turned his head and noticed a shadow disappearing behind a house to his right. This time he was sure, he hadn't dreamed, it was the same thing he saw when his friends disappeared. He followed the shadow but the impression that he was not alone disappeared as quickly as it came. He sighed and turned around to look for a place to stay the night when he saw a slight glow through the rain.

He moved towards this glow and the further he went, the more he saw the shape of a large building taking shape in front of him. It was at the exit of the village and unlike the rest of it it seemed in good condition and the glow looked like a candle behind one of the windows on the second floor. Immediately he rushed to the door and hoped someone would open it for him.

“Please, is anyone there?” He shouted to cover the sound of the thunderstorm roaring as he pounded at the door. “Open the door, please!”

He received no answer and began to resign himself to going to sleep with the rats when after a few moments the door opened. Sanji hesitated less than a second before entering, too happy to escape the cold and the rain.

“Thank you very much, I...”

He stopped when he saw he was alone. The inside was lit by lamps hung on the walls but there was only him in the hallway. He called again to find out if this house was inhabited, but he received no answer, as if the house was deserted. He looked around for a few moments, he thought it was strange, someone had to open the door for him and there was light so there must have been someone...

“Hello ? Is anyone there?” He yelled.

He waited to see if anyone answered him, but he received only silence as an answer. He was not reassured but quickly ignored his bad feeling, relieved to finally be warm. He allowed himself to hang his soaked jacket on the coat rack next to him and walked into a slightly larger hall with an old wooden staircase to his right. The house was certainly in good condition but inside it looked as abandoned as the rest of the village, a thick layer of dust covered the old furniture and when he entered the kitchen he noticed with disappointment there was not a shadow of anything to eat.

He was frustrated he couldn't cook something for himself to warm up and satisfy his hunger, but he thought at least he would probably be able to find a bed to sleep in, although he was a little afraid of the state in which he would find the bed in question.

So he left the empty kitchen to go up the stairs. The steps creaked under his feet, and even if he was alone he did his best not to make too much noise, the atmosphere of this house did not please him then unconsciously he tried to be discreet. He couldn't afford to sleep outside in the weather so he still preferred to stay here. He arrived on the first floor, which was not lit, but the light coming from the ground floor was enough for him to see clearly. He entered in a rather long corridor with several doors on each side facing him and headed towards the first one on his right. He tried to open it but the handle did not want to turn, as if the door was sealed to its frame. He forced it a little before finally turning away to try to open the next door.

As Sanji stepped forward, the floor cracked under his weight and a long, unpleasant shiver ran through his spine without him knowing where it came from. It was as if he felt a cold draft of air brushing against his neck, even though all the windows were closed. He then had the impression he was not alone and someone was watching him, like a little earlier in the street. He looked behind him but all he saw was the empty corridor and another old staircase at the end of it. He looked to his right and then to his left, but there was still nothing. He began to wonder if this kind of abandoned mansion was not haunted, and then thought it was stupid to think such a thing. It may have been the kind of thing that would scare Usopp, but he was too old to be afraid of that nonsense. He didn't like this place, but he reasoned to himself it was only for the night and finally pushed the second door, which opened easily.

It was dark inside the room and it took his eyes several seconds to get used to the darkness enough for him to see a large old bed in the room. He also noticed a bedside table next to it and approached it and groping he found candles scattered in the room which he lit with his lighter to see a little clearer. Now with a little light he went to close the door before being pressed against it with force.

“What the... !”

A hand came on his mouth to silence him, he tried to fight but the person holding him was stronger than him and did not move an inch.

“Stop struggling, it's useless," said a deep man's voice near his ear.

Sanji heard the man's breath behind him, and felt it's warmth on his skin, as if he was breathing in his scent and he struggled all the more to get rid of his grip but it was a lost cause, the man prevented him from making any movement. He then began to calm down, exhausted, and the hand that gagged him left his mouth while the person behind turned him so that they would face each other before grabbing his wrists to hold them against the door. By candlelight Sanji discovered a man with hair black like night and silver eyes shining with a strange glow. He felt like he was facing a hungry animal, his gaze turned his blood to ice and he froze in spite of himself.

“What brings a lonely traveller here?” the man asked. “I think it's very bold of you to enter people's homes like that.”

His tone was not aggressive but still threatening. Everything in him mage Sanji think he was dangerous and he didn't know what this man wanted from him, but he didn't want to linger here to find out, he wanted to get away from him immediately.

“Answer me!” He insisted, tightening his grip.

“I was looking for shelter for the night," the blond man cautiously replied, feeling he had no way of escaping the black haired man's grip for the time being. “I followed a shadow that led me here and when I saw the light I wanted to enter.”

The man did not let go and looked at his eyes but remained silent. If only the others were there... they would have taken care of this guy easily but he was alone and trapped so he had to trick if he wanted to escape from here.

“I didn't know there was anyone in that house, the door opened itself,” Sanji admitted. “I'm going to go and spend the night somewhere else.”

“No... it would be a shame if you left already.”

The man smiled and Sanji discovered his abnormally long and sharp canines. He made a considerable effort to remain impassive and pretend it didn't matter to him, but it wasn't normal, he knew it. He then remembered at the last town they crossed he heard men talking about a vampire who had made his home in an abandoned village a few kilometres away, decades earlier. He took this as a myth of the region made to attract adventurers or scare children, but he had to face the fact this may be actually true. He did not know how to react and was surprised of course, but he refused that the man would believe it was enough to frighten him, if he showed the slightest sign of fear he was sure to regret it.

The black-haired one seemed happy with his little effect, he noticed the surprise in the young man's eyes when he understood his nature but he was still disappointed, and especially intrigued not to see terror in his eyes. Usually people would try to run away as fast as they can when they discovered his fangs or started screaming but not him... he just looked at him, as if he was just waiting to see what he was going to do, as if he wasn't impressed. This new visitor was not like the others, he was starting to like him and he really wanted to play with him to see how far he could go. It had been months since anyone had entered the village and he was bored to death, alone in the middle of the houses falling into ruins so he began to think this man was perhaps the perfect opportunity to break the monotony of his daily life.

His smile widened as he thought about what he could do with him, which did not reassure Sanji, whose wrists were still held against the door, preventing him from escaping.

The latter found the man strange, he didn't seem to want to kill him or even attack him, yet his hungry look hadn't changed, he couldn't figure out what it meant and that worried him a little bit more because he couldn't defend himself.

“My name is Law," the man said as if nothing had happened. “What's yours?”

He kept silent while giving him a death stare. He didn't want to get to know this guy, he wanted to escape as soon as possible.

“I asked you a question.”

He clenched his fists around his wrists, making him wince in pain.

“Argh....Sanji.”

“Well, Sanji," he said, loosening his grip a little. “You're welcome here tonight, but it won't be free.”

Sanji frowned, he didn't want to spend the night in this house knowing this man was there. He didn't inspire him confidence and anyway he had nothing to pay him, it was Nami who took care of the money for their small group and the kitchen was empty so he couldn't even offer to prepare something for him. Unless... if this man was really a vampire he knew what interested him, but he preferred not to think about it, his situation was already bad enough as it was.

“I don't have money," he simply said. “Let go of me and I'll go away.”

“Don't worry, it's not your money I'm interested in. All I want is a little bit of your blood.”

He smiled again and Sanji started to panic a little. Law had been alone for years, all the inhabitants had fled the village when they began to discover bodies drained of their blood, so the only humans he saw passing through here now were lost travellers or hunters attracted by the rumour that a vampire was occupying the area. None of them were very distracting so he usually just killed them for their blood, but he hadn't met someone as appetizing as this young man for a long time.

“It's out of the question!” Finally exclaimed the blond man as he began to struggle again.

“I'm not asking you for your opinion,” Law mocked.

His fangs were itching, he wanted to taste his skin and blood on his tongue. He was hungry, his eyes were irresistibly drawn to Sanji's white throat and he couldn't resist so he slowly leaned towards him and inhaled his skin while gently brushing his lips against it to make the pleasure last. He felt the blond man move more and more against him, which only stirred up his desire even more, so he took his time, stroking his skin while breathing in his appetizing smell and finally kissed his neck as he would with a lover.

Sanji no longer dared to move for a moment, he was now seriously afraid of what would happen to him if he did not get out of this bad situation. Despite this, he had to admit that the caress of his lips against his neck was pleasant, he even began to appreciate it when he felt his tongue slipping on his skin gently but he had to get out of there.

“Get off me, you bastard!” He cried out as he tried to free himself.

“Don't count on it.”

The warm breath of the vampire caressed his skin when he spoke, making him shiver. He tried to kick him to make him let go but he couldn't do anything, the other man was too strong and prevented him from moving, he got tired for nothing while he continued his little game as if it didn't bother him. Exhausted by his efforts, he finally stopped struggling to think of a way to escape, but the kisses he received prevented him from thinking properly.

Law was in heaven, even though he was still holding him by force, the young man stopped struggling and was not moving, he was wondering if he wasn’t even beginning to enjoy the little treatment he was giving him. He got drunk on his smell and had more and more difficulty not biting him, especially since he felt him shivering every time his canines touched the tender skin of his neck. He heard his strong breathing and the beating of his heart becoming faster almost made his head turn so he could no longer hold on, he slipped his tongue along the beating artery on his throat and slowly planted his fangs there.

Feeling the sting on his skin, Sanji realized the other man had bitten him. It wasn't painful but he froze with surprise, although it's not surprising coming from a vampire after all... He began to fear for his life so he started struggling again, but the grip on his wrists became stronger, still preventing him from running away. As the seconds passed by and he felt his mind getting foggy, he must not have lost so much blood but he had trouble remaining conscious, he felt his forces were abandoning him and he was getting warmer and warmer. His ideas mixed in his head and he felt as if the room was spinning around him. He tried to ask Law to stop, but all that came out of his mouth was incomprehensible moans before his vision became black and he finally lost consciousness.

It was only when he felt Sanji's body getting heavier that Law noticed he was unconscious. He force himself to stop drinking his blood and get out of his trance, not even realizing he had already drunk a good amount. He didn't want to risk killing him, it wouldn't have been the first time he drained someone of his blood without intentionally doing it, but it would have been a waste to do it with him... His blood was extremely pleasant but the young man was also totally to his liking for a completely different kind of thirst that he had not been able to quench for a long time.

He prevented him from falling and carried him to bed before laying him on it, his nose filled with the delicious smell of blood flowing from the two small wounds on his neck. He resisted the urge to put his tongue on it so as not to lose a drop because he wasn't sure if he would stop if he did it again. Instead, he tore a small piece of cloth and tied it around the blond's neck to stop the bleeding and took the opportunity to observe him for a moment.

He seemed to sleep peacefully, his heart rate was a little faster than normal and he knew it was due to blood loss, but every beat rang in Law's ears and he couldn't ignore them. His head was already starting to spin, as if he was drunk. He was no longer used to human blood and every time he drank it he felt these effects: dizziness, heat and a state of excitement that took long hours to dissipate, even more than a day sometimes. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply to calm himself, but the smell of the young man tempted him with every breath.

He got up so as not to risk jumping on Sanji and finally killed him and left the room quickly to go to the other end of the mansion but even then, he knew he was there, at his mercy and he would die of the urge to use him, he felt like he was still smelling him as if he was right next to him. He tried to keep his mind busy but couldn't concentrate and ended up pacing in his room on the second floor for several hours that seemed to last for days. He tried to forget the heat growing in his belly and the fact that a prime prey was on the lower floor but it was beyond his strength. After a while, and no longer able to hold it, he came down, ready to satisfy his desire.

When he entered the room, sending the door slamming against the wall, the sleeping man did not make a move. The dark haired remained frozen at the entrance, he noticed from the corner of his eye almost all the candles had melted but his eyes were quickly drawn to what was on the bed. The smell of the young man's blood and skin filled the room, skyrocketing the vampire's already overwhelming desire. He licked his lips to the memory of his taste on his tongue. He walked towards him and looked at him for a long time before finally getting on the bed and standing above Sanji, approaching his face to his throat to breathe in his perfume and sighed with envy. He gently undid the makeshift bandage still in place around his neck, now stained with a deep red that also had an enticing smell.

Law hated being so weak in front of his desires but when his eyes landed on the two dark circles on the blond man's skin he was irresistibly attracted and could not help but lay his lips gently on them. He was totally satisfied and calmed down thanks to what he drank before so he could hold back because it was not blood he was hungry for now, it was all of him. He felt the slight ferrous taste of blood on the tip of his tongue, giving him shivers of pleasure that only fuelled the fire that was burning in his belly and that came to cloud his mind even more. He gave up all resistance and began to kiss his delicate throat, unable to concentrate on anything but what was under his lips.

That's when Sanji started to wake up. He couldn't open his eyes right away, he was incredibly warm and felt weak, drained of his strength. He tried to move but his limbs didn't answer, he felt like he was being crushed by a weight that blocked all his movements. He didn't even know where he was, he heard a breath close to his ear and felt like a warm breath against his skin but he had no idea what it could be. He made an effort to put his thoughts back in place and began to remember what happened. He landed in a kind of old abandoned mansion in a deserted village during a storm and met the owner of the place who was nothing more than a vampire. He quickly remembered he had been bitten by him and this was the reason he lost consciousness.

He began to move in the hope of escaping from here and finally opened his eyes with difficulty to discover the shape of the black haired above him, his face buried in his neck. He was afraid he would kill him when he started drinking his blood, but he was obviously still alive and the man had not finished what he had started. After a few seconds he finally realized that the other man was not draining his blood or even biting him, but he was kissing him from his throat to his colarbones and every time his tongue passed over a certain point on his throat a strange shiver ran through his spine.

“Let go of me...” he tried to articulate.

If he heard it, he ignored it royally, but Sanji was getting warmer and warmer and he felt as if he saw the room waltzing dangerously around him, preventing him from thinking properly. Maybe he'd get his attention if he called him by his name... what was his name again? He was convinced he told him, but he had trouble holding an idea long enough to keep it, and then suddenly he remembered what he was looking for.

“Law...”

He looked up at him this time and Sanji met his eyes. His heart leapt in his chest when he saw the glow in his eyes, by the gleam of the candle alone he felt as if he was looking at him as a predator looking at his prey and when he thought about it for a second he realized that was probably what he was to him. Yet he was not afraid, he didn’t know the reason, but he didn’t want him to leave. Perhaps it was related to the unbearable heat he felt and the fact that he couldn't align two coherent thoughts, but he didn't know what could be the cause and even if he wanted to push Law away he wasn't able to do it, as if his body didn't want to.

They stayed there for a long time without either one of them saying a word and looking more closely, Sanji noticed Law was in the same state as him. Despite the low luminosity he could see that his cheeks were of a different shade than the rest of his face and his breath was burning against his skin, as if he had a fever.

The vampire was surprised to hear his name from the blond man's mouth, he thought he had imagined it when he first time heard him, but now he knew he was awake and the way he looked at him made him want to continue what he was doing even more. He still didn’t see fear in his eyes despite what he had done, then he remembered he too must be in a state of drunkenness.

Losing a lot of blood was tiring for anyone, but the bite was stunning because of a substance secreted by the vampire and found in his saliva. That was the reason Sanji fainted so quickly and was now so dizzy. From what Law knew, a bite put a human in the same state as a vampire who hadn't drunk human blood for a long time so it wasn't so surprising he defended himself so little. He himself could not resist what he was told to do by his body, so finally he did both of them a favour by letting himself go, it was the only way to calm their excitement.

“What did you do to me?” the blond breathed raising his hand and placing it on the other man's shoulder. “I feel like I'm going to explode...”

“I'll take care of that.”

“No, let me go... you monster.”

This last remark made Law smile. He used to have the humans he met call him a monster or be terrified of him, it hadn't touched him for years, but in this case he saw that Sanji wasn't really doing anything about it. He wanted him to let go, but he didn't even realize he was hanging on to his shirt instead of pushing him back.

Sanji tried to push him away but he had no strength, his arm fell softly beside him while the black haired man took up his kisses again, only making things worse. He felt stranger and stranger, he couldn't explain exactly what happened in his body but he suddenly surprised himself that he wanted Law to continue kissing. He wanted to feel his breath against his skin again. Despite the fact that he should have tried to push him away again and tried to escape, he was burning to be touched by the vampire because it seemed to be the only way to appease that desire he felt and that was rising in him irrepressibly.

All kinds of contradictory thoughts took place in his mind but as if he heard his silent request, Law continued to wander through his skin with his lips and tasted it avidly. He tried to calm his breathing and felt his heart pounding in his chest but there was nothing he could do about it. He then felt Law's hand resting on him and pulling his shirt up on his stomach to touch him, definitely made him lose his footing.

Law felt the blond man's hands grasping his shoulders but he felt more attracted to him than repelled by him, he was unable to stop anyway even if he wanted to. His smell was all around him, intoxicating, and his heartbeat and chaotic breathing resonated in his ears as the most melodious of all music. He stroked his muscular stomach but quickly decided that his shirt was too much and opened it quickly, ripping it apart and then sending it to the ground and enjoying his chest as much as he wanted.

He tirelessly passed his fingers over his burning skin while sliding his lips over his shoulder and then his chest, sometimes brushing against the tips of his canines to make him shiver. The cook's hands then went to get lost in the dark strands of his hair, he no longer seemed to want him to let go anymore, which amused the vampire. He knew it was because he was under the influence of his bite that he was like this, but he nevertheless appreciated his discreet moans and caresses.

Sanji was unable to think, his whole body was like on fire, he felt the vampire's hands and lips all over him and he could hardly breathe so excited he was. He had never felt that way before, he was sure it wasn't natural and it was the other man's fault, but he couldn't help but hold on to him to get more. He wanted it, despite the fact that it was a monster capable of draining him of his blood at every moment he wanted him like never before he had wanted something or someone. He put his hands through his ebony hair and after a huge effort he finally grabbed his face to lift it up towards him and stop his kisses. He always felt like he had marshmallow in his arms but he managed to make him lift his head, so he could breathe a little more freely but eventually crossed his eyes.

He was hypnotized by his eyes for a moment before his attention was drawn to the half-open lips of the vampire which had been torturing him for several minutes. He couldn't take his eyes off it, he saw his canines protruding slightly over his lower lip but rather that being scared he found it fascinating, perhaps because he was in a daze, he didn't know well. Then with his eyes fixed on his mouth and without even thinking about it, he attracted his face closer to his own and only realized he kissed him when his tongue brushed the tip of one of his fangs. He then met the other man's, who was surprised by his gesture but quickly let himself be drawn into a feverish kiss.

Law took advantage of the blond man's caress of tongue on his own, then he came to take his lower lip between his teeth between two kisses, he definitely didn't want to leave if he believed the way his fingers were passing through his hair and pulling him towards him. Caught in the action, the vampire sighed with contentment and bit Sanji's lip, slightly cutting off his sensitive skin from his canines without paying attention. The young man let out a little moan of surprise but made no gesture to repel him, leaving the vampire the joy of enjoying the taste of blood in his mouth.

He thought he was going crazy when he licked the blond man's wounded lip. His head started to spin slightly again and he quickly wanted more but he held back from biting him again, instead he let go of his lips and concentrated on lower while the moans of the younger one were a little less discreet. He took a little distance and stood up, until he could catch his breath and began to take off what was left of the cook's clothes. He undid his belt, his fingers slightly shaking with excitement and took off his pants in a few seconds before taking the time to admire him. He put his hand on his thigh and the contrast of his pale skin with his own, tanned, caught his attention for several seconds before he focused on the sex standing in front of him.

His gaze went up to Sanji's face, panting and obviously waiting for him to resume his caresses. His lip was red and he saw a drop of blood beading at the corner of his mouth that he dreamed of licking while continuing to kiss him.

The young cook was lost, in a corner of his mind a small voice still told him to try to escape but he had less and less difficulty to ignore it, it seemed to him more and more distant and weaker, even more so since Law had bit his lip and sucked a small amount of his blood. He felt that his body temperature had increased again and his head had started to spin again since then but he didn't care, he felt fine and he was anxious for them to get on with the serious business to free him from all this contained excitement. He then realized he was completely naked and Law was watching him from head to toe, licking his lips, but he was not moving and this frustrated him more than it should. He didn't really know what was taking him, but he gathered all the strength he had to get up and put his hands on the Law’s shoulders and force him to lie down, he didn't like waiting and wanted to exchange roles and taste him too.

Law watched him do it without really understanding what he wanted to do but let himself be done and lay down as he seemed to want to. It amused him to see this human trying to take control of him, as if his condition made him forget the difference of power between them or how much he wanted to get out of here before he found himself like that.

He had trouble keeping his balance but he managed to position himself above Law and began to undo the buttons on his shirt one by one before his eyes. This one open, he observed for a moment the heart-shaped tattoo that adorned his chest and then placed his lips on it while passing his hands on his belly before taking care of his belt and opening his pants to finally touch what interested him. He put his fingers on the vampire's limb and began to caress him with one hand while slowly lowering his lips towards the same place. He wasn't used to doing this, but he was so eager to do it that he didn't drag things out much before he took his sex in his mouth. He played on it with his tongue, passing it around or caressing only the tip and accompanying his movements with one hand while the other gently stroked his belly or thigh, driving the dark haired crazy, who felt an incredible warmth and softness around him.

He wanted to grab him and melt into him while sticking his fangs in his throat again but he resisted, it was the first time in several years he had such a pleasant time and he wanted to see how far the blond was ready to go.

The latter was concentrated in his task, licking and sucking his dick and alternating slow and fast movements, snorting sighs of pleasure from the vampire, which excited him even more and made his own erection painful. With his free hand he went to caress himself to relieve all the pent up frustration and began to make small moans himself against the sex stretched out in his mouth but before he could free himself or make Law come, the latter forced him to stop his movements and tackled him against the mattress.

He gave him a look that he tried to make angry, but the black haired was wild, he didn't want to waste any more time. He reached his limits so he grabbed Sanji's hips and with a blow of his hips he went into his intimacy, ripping out an exclamation that was not due to pleasure. The pain made him come down a little bit to earth but he surprised himself to want more when Law stopped moving for a few moments. He moved his hips himself to force him to move so the other one didn't have to be asked. He began to penetrate him, faster and faster, making Sanji gasp, lost between pain and pleasure until there was only pleasure left. His moans filled the room with every thrust, accompanied by Law's more discreet ones, his head buried in his neck.

They soon came moaning and sighting, but neither of them was satisfied. Law stopped to swap places with Sanji and make him sit on him and the latter didn't waste any time before impaling himself on his always tense sex with a sigh. He rolled his hips quickly, his movements accompanied by one of Law's hand placed on him, the other caressing his sex at the same pace which was enough to make them reach orgasm again just a few minutes later.

They were both out of breath, but they did it again because they wanted more and more. Law turned Sanji over again to control their movements and leaned over him to kiss him again while sinking into him with strength. Each blow brought him closer to orgasm again and having the smell of the blond under his nose continued to excite him so when he felt the breath of the latter, who clung to his back desperately, near his ear he could not resist and risked planting his teeth in his flesh in the same place as a few hours earlier, just enough to make the blood flow again. The growing pleasure he felt mixed with the intoxication of the blood on his tongue then led him into a kind of trance in which nothing mattered anymore. He controlled himself enough not to risk killing him, but he accelerated the movements of his hips, sinking ever deeper into the cook's intimacy.

“Come on...faster... !”

Sanji's voice was almost begging and he thought he was losing his mind because the sensations running through his body were too intense. He felt every penetration of the vampire touched a point in him that made him scream, so much so that he barely felt the sting of his fangs on his throat. On the other hand, he felt his tongue on his skin, which did not lose a drop of his blood, and he started to feel dizzy again as he came closer and closer to climax. He clung to his back with as much force as he could, his legs passed around his waist to bring him closer to him and accompany each of his movements.

Law was also approaching his limit. He straightened up to move more freely and put one hand on the blond's hip to hold him and enter him as he wanted while grabbing his sex from the other to caress him. He finally came in a growl and made the pleasure last until the young cook did the same in his hand.

The calm finally returned shortly before daybreak, Law collapsed on Sanji and only their erratic breaths were now echoing in the room.

The younger was like on a cloud, still in the mists of orgasm and could not help but close his eyes. He fell asleep in a few minutes and the vampire did the same without realizing it, his excitement finally calmed down, while the last candle was completely consumed and the storm outside calmed down.

The next morning, Sanji was awakened by the sunlight and turned to escape it with a growl. He realized then he was in a wide bed but did not remember lying down and did not know where he was. His head was hurting, as if he had a hangover and opened his eyes, he didn't even remember how he arrived here. He gradually recalled having lost the others the day before and he had been alone, lost and in the rain before finding shelter in an abandoned house and then... things started to get blurry but he remembered that a guy had attacked him.

He suddenly got up in a sitting position and a dull pain woke up in his back, making him growl. He looked around with concern and listened with his ear to try to pick up a noise indicating he was not alone. As he looked down, he noticed he was naked and wondered what happened to him. All he could remember was meeting this guy then nothing, and thinking was painful because of his headache. He vaguely remembered he tried to escape and then this guy bit him. He instinctively carried his hand to his throat and felt two small holes and dried blood under his fingers, so he hadn't dreamed, this guy was a vampire... but that didn't explain why he was naked in a bed...

He tried to remember what happened after that but he had only fuzzy memories and strange feelings. A flash occurred in his mind and he touched his lips thinking he remembered kissing this guy, he even felt a slight cut on his lower lip, a sign that he had not dreamed. Then several images made their way into his mind and he began to blush, thinking he had really done those things he thought he remembered and it explained the pain in his back. It was then that he heard voices coming from outside.

“Ooooooooooi, Sanji! Are you there?!”

“Stop yelling, you idiot! What if there really is a vampire here?!”

“Vampires don't go out in daylight, do they?”

Sanji came out of his thoughts and rushed to the window with his pants on, which he saw dragging on the floor when he recognized these voices belonged to Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. He saw his friends outside, looking around and a big smile stretched his lips. He opened the window and waved at theleft.

“Hey guys!”

“Look, Sanji-kun is over there!”

The latter turned around and picked up his shoes to go quickly and join his comrades. He put on his shirt and noticed there was a mirror in the room. He felt embarrassed again when he saw the state of his clothing and tried to make himself presentable by slipping it into his pants and then took a look at his neck. So he hadn't imagined what had happened the day before, his skin was still sensitive when he touched it, but it wasn't the only mark he had left. Several hickeys adorned his chest and he had no idea when he made them. He climbed up his collar to hide the bite mark and then rushed down the stairs and grabbed his jacket still in the entrance before going out to join the others.

“Sanji!” They yelled smiling.

“Where were you stupid eyebrow? We've been looking for you since yesterday.”

“Shut up, shitty swordsman! I don't have to answer to you.”

“It's true that you disappeared all of a sudden,” Chopper added. “What happened to you?”

“I don't know," he evaded. “I thought I saw something when we were passing through the forest and then I lost sight of you and came here during the storm.”

“Anyway, we're happy to have you back, dude!” Usopp exclaimed tapping him on the shoulder. “You haven't seen a vampire here, have you?”

“No, of course not,” he said while instinctively holding a hand around his neck. “Why do you ask that question?”

“People in the village near here say there is one in the area,” Nami replied.

“That's bullshit!” Intervened Zoro. “There's no such thing as vampires, it's just a story to scare kids.”

Sanji did not listened their remarks and they all headed out of town together and as they walked the cook felt a glare on him. He instinctively stopped to turn around to the house behind him and noticed a silhouette on one of the windows on the second floor that immediately disappeared.

“What are you doing, Sanji, you come ?”

“Yes, I'm coming...”

He started again and followed the others without turning around while the vampire watched him walk away wondering when he would find such a distracting human to spend the night with.


End file.
